


新人羽村君

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 人间观察变装三呆妹+田崎敬浩我真的不知道羽村的tag该怎么打，姑且先这么打吧，如果有什么建议欢迎在评论区留言
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Hamura | Tosaka Hiroomi's character in Monitoring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lunarisucamaria提了一嘴，然后我就开始胡编乱造了。  
> 我写得真的是又烂又可爱。

“打扰了——”

推门进来的服务生佝偻着身子，马甲口袋里插了笔和小本子。

“今天是我第一天独立上岗，请多多关照。请问房间的温度合适吗……”

田崎饶有兴致地看着小服务生，觉得他战战兢兢的样子真可爱。

“都很合适的，包括你，羽村君。”

这样说完，田崎看到羽村脸上没被头发遮住的地方变红了。

田崎是这家店的常客。在一个多月的窃窃私语之后，服务生们认定了这位客人只是喜欢一个人来唱唱歌。在大家眼里，田崎是个好客人：事情少、出手大方。和他的观点一样，服务生前辈们也认为羽村君是个小可爱，因此在他独立上岗第一天，让他去服务田崎先生，这样万一有什么不足之处，按照田崎先生的好脾气也会有所担待。

此刻，面对红着脸的羽村君，田崎拍拍身边的位置，要他坐过来。

可以吗？羽村被浓密头发盖住的小脑瓜转了一会，想起Ken前辈的话：“如果田崎先生有什么其它要求，你按照他说的话去做就可以了。”说这话是前辈脸上还带着温和无伤的狗狗笑容，叫羽村怎么能不相信呢！

于是独立上岗第一天，羽村君坐在田崎先生身边听他唱完了一整首《抱きしめたい（想要紧紧拥抱你）》。

这种事有了第一次就会有第二次。羽村君还是那副低着头脸红的样子，耳边是田崎先生一贯好听的歌声，从单纯坐在田崎身边，到被他没拿话筒的那只手搂着，最后变成紧紧拥抱。说实话，并没有觉得被冒犯，心跳过快也只是害怕其它服务生突然敲门要进来。

这样三言两语的描述，发生在羽村独立上岗的前两个月。

第三个月的头一天，羽村已经习惯了隔三岔五服务田崎先生，因此还是和平时一样走进包厢。

“今天是纪念日呢。”羽村君一进来就自觉坐到自己身边，真是乖巧，“羽村君知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“嗯……”羽村思考的时候会把头抬起来，在这样近的距离下，田崎能从浓密的头发间看到他眼下的泪痣。

“田崎先生的……生日？”

这是什么小笨蛋啊！田崎先生笑出了声。好不容易被他安抚下来的羽村君又紧张起来。

不逗了不逗了，不能这样欺负他的小可爱。田崎从贴身的衣袋里取出一条项链，在羽村君眼前逗猫似的晃了晃，叫他看清楚造型，然后戴在了他的脖子上。

是锁链款式的项链，只比羽村的脖子周长长一点，戴起来有些紧了。

“今天是羽村君独立上岗两个月的纪念日哦，记得吗？”

羽村抬头想了想，确实呢。

“那个，谢谢您。就是，这个礼物是不是太贵重了……我不能……”

田崎握住羽村君要把项链解下来的手，还说以后他来的时候都想看到羽村君戴着它。

这次不光是脸，羽村君的脖子都红了。

照旧是听他唱歌。临走前，羽村领口的扣子被田崎先生尽数扣好，把项链挡了个严实。


	2. Chapter 2

那一天下班前，羽村换回自己的衣服，正好被Ken前辈看到了脖子上的项链。

“是田崎先生送的。”面对前辈的询问，羽村君老老实实地坦白。

于是各位前辈都围过来，研究他脖子上的项链。最后三沢断定，这是田崎先生买了某羽村君记不住名字的牌子的项链，又去匠人那里修改了款式。

“也就是说，是给你小子定制的。”店长拍了拍他走运的店员。

又戴回脖子上的项链烫烫的，让羽村有点不自在。

“坐到我腿上来。”田崎冲着刚进门的羽村君拍了拍自己的大腿。

等他的小可爱顺从地坐下，田崎的手伸到他马甲的衣兜里，拿出他的小本本，要他说出自己的电话号码。

这样子可以吗？羽村拿不准主意，但还是报出了正确的数字。田崎先生的字挺好看的。

被撕下来的小纸现在在田崎先生贴身的衣袋里，田崎先生本人搂着腿上的羽村君，点了一首《だんご大家族（团子大家族）》，把话筒塞在羽村君手里，要他唱。

大概整个人都变红了吧？可爱的羽村君。个子虽然比自己矮一些，但是肩膀很宽，怎么看都不算小只的那一种体型。但他就是很可爱、很可爱，是柔软的娇娇，像个团子，快要填满田崎的心。

羽村君唱歌很好听，田崎抱着他，凑过去，盯着屏幕上的歌词，跟他合唱了靠近最后的一段。

“うさぎもそらで手(て)をふってみてる，でっかいおつきさま，うれしいこと 悲(かな)しいことも，全部(ぜんぶ)まるめて。”

伴奏未停，应该还要再唱下去的。但是羽村的嘴巴被田崎先生的双唇占用了，吻得他大脑空白。回过神来的时候，已经被按在沙发上，双腿被田崎先生的膝盖顶开，脖子上的项链也被他攥着。

“田崎先生，请您……”

受到惊吓的羽村君说不出话，瞪了田崎一会儿，落荒而逃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 团子大家族的歌词辛苦大家自己找翻译了。总之那几句里有兔子和月亮(*/ω＼*)


End file.
